


Of Lace and Silk

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam asks Dean about Valentine's Day, Dean decides to celebrate it with Castiel, and Castiel brings a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lace and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> The teddy Dean is wearing in this fic was inspired by this picture ...
> 
> [ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2v0bzok)

The sun was trying to filter through heavy stormclouds outside, breaking through in fits and bursts as though angels were trying to peep down upon the Earth, keeping an eye on their charges. Dean glanced out at the clouds, couldn't stop himself from thinking that he didn't have to worry about his angel keeping a constant watch over him from Heaven; Castiel was never far from his side these days. A hint of sadness followed his thought, that he'd been the one to make Castiel fall out of favor with the boss upstairs.

He sighed, turned away from the scene outside, although not from his thoughts. No matter what he did, where he went, he couldn't escape the guilt he felt over Castiel being barred from Heaven, his brothers, his powers. Then he smiled, thinking that he, at least, had Castiel as his lover now. No amount of guilt could take away the pleasure he felt over that fact, nor the love he directed towards Castiel himself, even though he couldn't tell him that in so many words.

His smile turned more wistful when he thought of the love Castiel showed him, by the way he looked at him, the way he touched him in casual little caresses that spoke louder than words and larger shows of affection, the way they'd sit in silence without the need to speak, just enjoying each other's company. He sighed, walked across the motel room and started packing up his gun cleaning equipment, that task having been finally finished for the day.

Sam watched him, smiling when he realized that Dean was unaware of even being watched, snorted a small huff of laughter to himself at the distant look in his brother's eyes. Even though he knew Dean would deny that look if called upon it, Sam recognized that distance in his eyes as being the look Dean had when thinking of Castiel. He'd never seen Dean act so soppy as when he was thinking about Castiel, the undeniable look of mutual love and adoration that passed between the two when they thought Sam wasn't looking or even paying enough attention.

The younger Winchester smiled again, more wistfully this time to the point of sadness and pain, thinking that he'd had that once, felt such love so strong, so powerful it became pain, coiling back on itself to become pleasure once more. He hook himself from thoughts of his own past with Jess, to ask Dean a question.

"Dean, can I ask you a question?" Sam asked, clearing his throat to remove the pain held deep within his throat at choked back, barely repressed memories.

Dean didn't seem to hear him, still shuffling through the assorted gun paraphernalia scattered over his bed, a longing look making him seem distant and unreachable. Sam threw a pillow forcibly at his brother, catching Dean around the head and forcing a startled cry from Dean's throat at the unexpected impact.

"Dean, I was talking to you," Sam groused, pulling his best bitch face at his brother, despite the fact that his eyes were smiling. "If you weren't too busy mooning over Castiel, you would have noticed."

To his credit, Dean didn't deny that he was mooning over Castiel, just smiled wistfully at his lover's name, turning away as though hiding the evidence of his almost girlish glee over merely hearing Castiel's name.

"Shoot, Sammy. I'm listening this time," Dean said, gruffly, concentrating more fully on what he was doing than his internal thoughts.

"What are you gonna do with Cas on Valentine's Day?" Sam asked, watching his brother curiously as Dean slowly stopped what he was doing and faced him once more. "You do know it's tomorrow, don't you?"

"What?" Dean asked, looking up and impaling his brother with an intense stare as he wondered why he'd never thought of that himself.

Then again, he'd never had someone to think about on Valentine's Day before, and had certainly never had anyone he'd ever been in a serious relationship with either. Until Castiel. He smiled softly again when he thought of the angel, the way Castiel gave him a tender half smile when Dean stared at him too long, the way his soft mouth felt beneath his own, the way he moaned when they made love, the way he made Dean feel just by being there.

"Valentine's Day. You are going to celebrate it, aren't you?" Sam asked, brows pulling down in a concerned frown as though he was considering Dean's state of mind right then and perhaps he was.

"Course we're gonna celebrate it. Just hadn't thought about it yet, is all," Dean mumbled, turning his gaze back to his gun and shifting uncomfortably. "It's what? Tomorrow, you say?"

"Yes, Dean. Aren't you going to take him for a meal?" Sam prompted. "You haven't exactly been on a proper date yet after all."

Dean glanced up, looking as though he were about to protest, but he caved, knew that Sam was right. All that Castiel and he had seen were endless motel rooms, and hunts, stolen moments in the Impala and wherever else they could get to quickly and just make out or more. They hadn't actually had a dinner - and - movie date like other couples did, and were expected to do.

"Okay, Sammy, I'll take Cas on a date," and Dean smiled wistfully at the thought, thinking of how nice it would be to have an evening alone with Castiel, to hold hands and be like real lovers were. "Actually, a meal sounds nice. I wonder if he likes Chinese? Hell, I wonder what movies he likes."

He blinked, wondering why he'd never thought to ask the angel something as simple as that before, but he reminded himself again, that it wasn't as if they had occasion to go on a real date like other couples did. He flushed when Sam snickered and made a girlish sound deep in his throat, eyes shining and dimples flashing deep in his cheeks as he grinned at his obviously besotted brother.

"You really have got it so bad for him, haven't you?" Sam asked, ducking away as though expecting a punch or even a playful back-handed swipe.

"I'm not even gonna answer that," Dean said, gruffly, turning away in embarrassment and certainly making no move to hit Sam in any way. "Bitch."

"There's no need to answer. It's written all over your face like a goddamn book," Sam replied, smugly. "Jerk."

Dean didn't even bother responding, just gave him the cold shoulder and finished putting his equipment away quickly. When all was tidy and put away, he turned, rooting in his pocket for his cellphone, cursing when he couldn't immediately find it.

"I'm gonna call Cas," Dean said, when Sam looked askance at him as he rose from his bed.

Sam just nodded at that, didn't bother even forming a joking response, knowing that he shouldn't push it too far or tease his brother too much. The younger hunter thought it nice that Dean had finally found someone to be with and call his own, who looked just as besotted with him as Dean was in Castiel.

"I think that's best, Dean," Sam said, gently, clapping his brother firmly on the shoulder and smiling at him quickly. "I'm gonna go out for a bit, okay? I need a walk and some fresh air."

"Yeah," Dean said, in response to his brother, phone already held to his ear as he listened to the dial tone, green eyed gaze fixed firmly on the sky outside.

Sam smiled again, didn't care to admit that he was really leaving Dean alone with Castiel for a time and deep down, he thought Dean knew that fact. He sighed, left Dean alone and wandered down to the local bookstore, then onto the library, randomly looking to see if there were any interesting books up for grabs.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Dean," Castiel's deep voice intoned suddenly into the otherwise quiet motel room. "You called?"

Dean smirked, all too reminded of old jokes about butlers intoning - "You rang?" - but remained silent in the face of Castiel's patient, quiet curiosity. He looked up from where he'd been idly playing with Sam's knife, flipping it idly from hand to hand, twirling it between restless fingers as he waited. Castiel was standing there, head tilted to the side in much the same way as Dean expected him to, making the hunter's smile turn tender and affectionate. Some things never changed.

"Hey, Cas," Dean murmured, standing and caught the half smile brightening Castiel's gaze at his approach. "I didn't expect you to come so quickly."

He smiled again, stopping in front of the angel, hands wrapping securely around Castiel's own. The hunter leant in, pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's soft mouth, was rewarded by a kiss in return. Castiel unwrapped the fingers of one hand from Dean's own before transferring it to the back of Dean's head, slender hand pushing through the hunter's hair and drawing him in closer.

Dean pulled away reluctantly, eyes trained on Castiel's kiss swollen mouth as though seriously re-considering his decision to pull away. He cleared his throat, but didn't pull away from Castiel's hug when the angel looped both arms around Dean's hips, fingers idly stroking against his lover's back. Castiel's eyes were kind, waiting for Dean to speak with that patience only angels seemed to have, as though they'd wait forever if need be.

Dean smiled, and leant forward to peck Castiel quickly on the cheek affectionately. Castiel surprised him by chuckling softly in a quiet rumble that was always disarming to the hunter in its rare complexity. Castiel's gaze turned questioning, curiosity tempering the patience and wisdom held within their cerulean depths.

Dean cleared his throat before speaking once more, swallowing past the awkwardness lodged in his throat and deciding to throw all caution to the winds. He didn't know why he was so awkward to the point of nervousness in Castiel's company, reduced to schoolgirl proportions just by the mere thought of asking a simple question. He guessed it was because he'd never taken someone on a proper date before; at least someone he cared deeply about, even loved.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, Cas," Dean started, looking uncomfortable, unable to tear his gaze from Castiel's, entranced by their translucent beauty mere inches away.

"Yes," Castiel said, blinking slowly as though he were trying to understand Dean's point.

"Do angels even celebrate Valentine's Day? Wait, don't answer that - you probably even know Valentine or something," and Dean snorted through his nose with sudden laughter.

"I've never had occasion to celebrate it before, Dean. Doesn't mean to say I can't though. And no, I've never met Valentine although I know of him. He's a saint, not an angel," Castiel clarified, with a half smile to show there was no rebuke there for Dean.

"Yeah, whatever, dude," Dean murmured back, wondered how to get the conversation back on track again.

"Are you asking me for a date, Dean?" Castiel suddenly asked, perceptive as always.

Dean's smile grew broader though nonetheless rueful, pipped to the post by Castiel.

"Yeah, I'm asking you on a date; a proper one and not to a burger joint or staying in a motel room. Something nice," Dean clarified, before stuttering into awkward silence for a moment. "That's if you want to, that is."

"And what makes you think I'm going to turn you down, Dean?" Castiel questioned, tilting his head to the side as he regarded the hunter curiously.

Dean opened his mouth, closed it again, before shaking his head resolutely.

"I dunno," he admitted, with a rueful smile at the angel held in his arms. "So do ya? Wanna go on a date that is."

"Yes, Dean, I'd like that," Castiel replied, slow nod dipping his head before the hunter, eyes never leaving Dean's for an instant.

Dean sagged with relief, even though a deep part of him knew that Castiel would agree, would always agree to spending time with him.

"Where are we going to go?" Castiel asked the obvious.

"I dunno. D'you like Chinese? What movies d'you like?" Dean asked, screwing his face up in thought as he scratched the back of his head with one hand. "And for God's sake, don't say you like chick flicks. No Disney movies either."

"Jimmy liked Chinese food. I think I'd like it too, Dean," Castiel stated, with another of his slow nods. "Also, Jimmy liked action movies, I think. I'd like to see an action movie."

This last said so decisively, it made Dean sag in Castiel's arms once more with relief before silently thanking the absent Jimmy for having good taste.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Dean suggested hopefully. "It's showing at a drive in movie theater near here. I think you'd like Robert Downey Jr."

"Whatever you'd like to see, Dean," Castiel agreed readily, a slow, almost hesitant smile thrown Dean's way, as though he were unfamiliar with the concept of dates as much as Dean was.

Dean smiled, thought that of course Castiel was just as uncomfortable and nervous as he was. Castiel hadn't even had sex until he'd started going steady with Dean, and the hunter doubted there was any call for dinner and a movie up in Heaven while Castiel was there.

Regardless of whether Jimmy was familiar with the concept or not, or even how long Castiel had been watching humanity, didn't even enter the equation for the hunter. The vessel didn't necessarily make the angel or vice versa after all, and no matter how much human watching went on could prepare the angel for the reality of a date. Castiel was merely accessing Jimmy's memories for the most part without any real emotional attachment to call his own. Very soon, he would have his own memories and Dean vowed to himself he'd make them all good ones.

"Okay," Dean agreed, softly to Castiel's earlier statement.

"I shall bring you a present, Dean," Castiel said, in the tone of voice that brooked no argument. "I believe that's customary on Valentine's Day. What would you like?"

Dean looked at him in surprise, not expecting that Castiel would like to bring something to the table himself. He closed his mouth promptly, tried to hide his surprise with the thought that of course Castiel would want to give him a present. Every relationship was about giving and receiving, as much as it was about just being with each other, after all.

"I dunno, Cas, whatever you think is suitable," Dean said, with a smile. "It's entirely up to you. No fluffy bunnies or kittens, though, okay? I don't have room to spare in the car for an animal."

"No animals, Dean. I was thinking about something else entirely," and Castiel gave Dean a mysterious smile that worried the hunter a little.

Dean didn't even have time to question Castiel further before the angel promptly disappeared from the comforting folds of Dean's arms with a loud clatter of wings and a brief backdraft that ruffled Dean's hair and fluttered his eyelids closed with the force of it.

"Until tomorrow, then," Dean muttered to himself, shaking his head over the angel and his sudden departure.

He smiled softly to himself, and found himself looking forward to the following evening with an excitement he hadn't expected to feel. He only hoped that the reality would live up to the expectation he held for it, for both of them, more for Castiel's sake than his own. Dean didn't want anything going wrong to spoil Castiel's first date ever after all.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched Dean pacing, amused at his older brother's inability to sit still, to wait, to calm down and appear relaxed. acting even more like a teenage schoolgirl than ever before.

"Why isn't he here yet?" Dean asked, voice tense, movements even tenser, and he seemed unable to even wear off the tension even a little bit.

"He'll be here, Dean, don't worry," Sam assured him, gently. "He always is, isn't he?"

"What if I've scared him off by the idea of a proper date? No. NO, this is your idea, Sammy, YOU'VE scared him off," Dean said, whirling on his brother with the full force of a raging tiger. "You've frightened away my boyfriend."

"Why has Sam frightened me off, Dean?" came Castiel's questioning voice, making Dean turn wildly to stare at him standing in the doorway. "He has done nothing wrong."

"Thank you, Cas. I'm glad someone's on my side, here," Sam said, as he got up, mock moodily, eyes shining with a smile as he turned his gaze onto first Castiel, then Dean.

"You came," Dean said, ignoring his brother's statement, looking pleased, delighted, touched that Castiel had even bothered.

"Of course, Dean," Castiel said, gently, vague half smile directed Dean's way tenderly. "Why wouldn't I come?"

"Give him time, and he'll come even more," Sam muttered on his way past them.

He was out of the door before Dean even thought to throw something sharp and heavy at his brother's head, like a well aimed knife for instance.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groused, as Castiel looked on with amusement at the exchange.

Dean considered leaving a nasty surprise in his brother's bed or putting Nair in his shampoo like he had once before, before his gaze fell on the object held within Castiel's slender hands.

"What you got in the box, Cas?" Dean asked, genuinely curious, thinking that this must be the present that the angel had been so insistent on getting him the previous day.

Briefly, Dean wondered where Castiel had even gotten the money for it from, but put that question from his mind almost as soon as it had arrived, deciding that it was something best reserved for another time and place. Castiel, as always, had his resources, after all.

Castiel looked down at the box held between slender hands, before he glanced up at Dean curiously. He looked ready to snatch it from Dean's questing hands should the hunter try and reach for it, so Dean decided to reach for it, and received the expected results. Castiel pushed it out of reach behind his back and glared at Dean in warning.

"Not until later, Dean," Castiel said, the warning clear in his tone as it was in his gaze. "You'll see why when I give it to you."

Dean quirked his lips at him, but said nothing more on the subject, just vowed silently to himself to divulge the curious package from Castiel's hands when the angel was least expecting it. Castiel watched him curiously, dark hair gleaming in the light as though freshly washed and looking as soft as his wings were. He looked clean shaven for a change, clothes freshly laundered and smelling faintly scented of cologne. Dean smiled as he leant in to kiss him, without even making a grab for the package this time. He was too distracted by Castiel himself to even bother.

Castiel responded, kissing him back gently, faint murmurs acting as counterpoint to the noises of lips meeting and parting as they kissed. Castiel pulled away from him first, blue eyes seeming darker with a base emotion only evident when he looked at Dean, making the hunter smile in smug satisfaction. He cupped Castiel's cheek with one slightly sweaty hand, before pecking a kiss on the angel's full mouth gently.

"Just let me go for a pee, then we can leave," Dean said, before leaving Castiel's side and heading for the bathroom.

Castiel nodded, before saying - "I'll just wait here, then."

Just like once before, Dean didn't hear him, and Castiel waited patiently, barely moving until the hunter returned, leaning in to steal another soft, lingering kiss with him. Dean chased Castiel's mouth, making pleading mewls, when the angel pulled away to adjust the angle of his head, before their lips met once more with a bump. Dean smiled against Castiel's silken mouth, finding the almost awkward and clumsy kiss perfect in its slight imperfections, made all the sweeter for kissing someone he loved.

He drew away finally, smiled at the wide eyed look Castiel gave him, plump lips parted, stained and swollen with kisses stolen and claimed. Dean felt his heart skip a beat, wondered how people survived such love consuming them when he felt as though his own love would burn him away within seconds whenever he was with Castiel. He smiled when he saw the mirroring look in Castiel's eyes; the fiery emotions that coursed through the angel's being and threatened to consume him in all its heated glory. Castiel stared in open adoration, lips swollen and parted and making him look all the more fragile for it, blue eyes wide and as far from innocent as they could go.

Dean led the angel from the room, noticing only then that Castiel no longer had the mysterious package hidden behind his back, before leading him out to the car and onto the Chinese restaurant nearby. Dean couldn't help but be impressed by the near privacy of the place, affording him a quiet meal with his lover, without prying eyes from nosy table neighbours and children he'd be willing to shoot for jogging his knee too often on the way past while running. Castiel seemed to appreciate the quietness, the solitude too, leading Dean to wonder if this wasn't some angelic mojo ploy on Castiel's part to allow them a quiet evening together.

"Whatever, dude," Dean muttered to himself, when Castiel was otherwise detained trying to scoop noodles from his bowl with a pair of poorly held chopsticks.

The hunter was grateful for some quiet alone time with his lover no matter the mojo involvement of said lover and had no idea that dates could be so nice. He doubted whether it would be quite so enjoyable with anyone else other than Castiel, who still hadn't scooped his noodles from his bowl. Castiel looked up when Dean reached forward, and touched the back of his hand resting upon the table, smiled at Dean's meaningful glance.

"No one's gonna care if you use a fork, dude," Dean said to him, showing Castiel the fork he was using to twirl the strands of noodles around the tines. "The chopsticks are all for show anyway."

Castiel nodded slowly at that, before saying - "Of course, Dean. Fork it is."

He placed his chopsticks aside in favor of the fork, finding the shiny metal more easy to manipulate than two slender bamboo sticks. Dean chuckled as he watched the angel eating, lips shining with soy sauce temptingly and making the hunter want to lick the stuff away from the ripe surfaces. He cleared his throat and cast his eyes back to his mostly eaten food, trying to take his mind off ravishing his own boyfriend in the middle of the restaurant, despite the fact that it was mostly empty at the time.

Castiel cast a glance up at Dean when the hunter had already turned away, smiled when he saw Dean draw a noodle in one shining length between soy stained lips, sucking his cheeks in until the noodle had disappeared into his mouth. He watched Dean chewing appreciatively on his food-filled mouth, eyes a little hazy from all the good food already eaten. Despite the fact that Castiel himself didn't exactly require sustenance, he was beginning to see the appeal, could feel Jimmy's body appreciate the food filling his belly and making him feel less hungry.

For him, the evening was more about spending time with Dean alone rather than the food itself, indulging in something that humans took for granted. Neither Dean nor Castiel really knew what it felt like, or how much it meant to a person, to spend an evening on a date with a loved one - until now. Castiel knew that he wasn't the only one to cherish the time spent together in a pursuit other humans took for granted.

It didn't seem long until the meal was finished and they were on their way back to Dean's car, arms looped companionably around each other's waist, stealing quiet words and quick kitten peck kisses as they walked. Their movements, their walking pace was deliberately slow, in no hurry to rush anywhere, to get where they were going, despite the fact the start of the movie was almost upon them. For them it seemed as though they had all the time in the world for once, to enjoy together and just be with each other.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the movie soundtrack played loudly in front of them, screams, cries and creepy music rending the air and holding Castiel's rapt attention. The ever shifting play of light across his face made him seem more beautiful to Dean, held his gaze enchanted. He smiled when the angel turned translucent blue eyes onto his, and Dean held his arm out in a crooked angle until Castiel had settled beneath it.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, voice gentle as he stroked Castiel's feather soft hair, snuffling slightly as stray strands of it tickled his nose.

Castiel tilted his face up to his and nodded, gentle half smile that was almost there curling his mouth and softening his solemn features into gentle lines, that was nothing like Jimmy and everything like Castiel.

"Yes, Dean. I am with you and that is all I need," Castiel replied, voice deep, gruff, intimate in the confines of the Impala.

Dean smiled, didn't know what to say to that except to lean forward and press his lips against Castiel's, tongue working against his lover's, thick and heavy in the angel's mouth. Castiel's hand pawed at Dean's body, before sliding down and cupping Dean's dick gently, rubbing, squeezing slightly to show his intent, his interest in Dean.

Dean moaned into Castiel's open wet mouth, felt Castiel slide his tongue still further into his mouth and swallow his aroused moans as he squeezed still harder at Dean's ever growing erection. The hunter rutted against Castiel's open palm, mewls of want, of need apparent in his throat, eyes blind to everything except Castiel.

He no longer cared for the film playing out above their heads, didn't care just what Robert Downey Jr was doing with his gun, or what random girls were shimmying across the screen at any given point in time. Hell, he didn't even know if there were any girls shimmying across the screen; all he could feel, all he could taste, all he cared about was the angel he was kissing, his lover that was rubbing him almost to completion in the front seat of his car.

He drew away from the kiss, gasping for breath, hips still moving in time with Castiel's questing hand and Dean swallowed thickly, tried to get some sense of normality to his voice despite the feelings of lust coursing through his veins.

"Cas, I wanna go back to the motel room. I'm not even watching this movie any more," he squeezed past a constricted throat, one hand splayed out over his forehead in an almost dramatic pose.

Castiel nodded, then said - "Yes, Dean. I want to go back to the motel room, too."

He pressed his palm against Dean's forehead and blinked them back to their room, lips nuzzling against Dean's neck and teeth nipping harshly against the hunter's sensitive skin.

"Dude, my car," Dean panted out, unable to resist Castiel's advance, not even for his baby right then.

"It will be fine, Dean," Castiel promised. "No one will touch it."

Dean didn't reply, just groaned loudly into the silence, breath harsh and rasping in his throat as Castiel straddled and covered his body with his own. Dean's hands slid around the angel's waist, pulled him in closer still, mouth working steadily against Castiel's ripe and responsive lips, dick hard and insistently pressing against the angel's own erection.

The hunter reached for Castiel when the angel pulled away, tongue lapping out over his lips as though catching every last taste of Dean from his mouth and keeping it for his own. He gave his lover one of his small, almost there half smiles which spoke volumes, more so than a full smile that could easily be faked by so many, but never Castiel.

"Your present," Castiel stated, voice gruffer than usual, pitched lower in intimate secrecy, promises of sexual pleasure unbidden hidden within their silken depths. "I've got to give you your present."

"What, now? Can't it wait 'til after?" Dean groaned, head hitting the mattress beneath him in frustration.

"No," Castiel said firmly, voice turning harsh and needy. "You need it now. I need it now."

Dean raised his head to stare askance at his lover, but Castiel had already turned away, getting up to retrieve the box from where he'd placed it earlier. He came back, white box a stark contrast against the browner tones of his skin and Dean took it from him curiously, wondering just why Castiel was so insistent he open it now when they could be getting it on. He flipped open the surprisingly fragile lid before peering down in the depths of the box.

Dean blinked in the light as he tried to make sense of the sheer material, the lace, the flimsy ribbons adorning it. He pulled the material from the box, held what he discovered was a tiny teddy up to the light, throat working as his body reacted to the flimsy garment he held between his fingers. He stroked across the heavily laced front panel, the thin straps, the sheer voile sides, feeling lust pour through him with the realization that Castiel - a freaking angel of the Lord - had bought this specifically for him to wear in bed, before they slept together.

"You wear it, Dean," Castiel supplied, unnecessarily, mistaking Dean's aroused silence for one of confusion.

Dean shot him an amused glare before saying - "Yeah, thank you, Angel obvious. I think I'd kinda guessed what you do with it."

"I want you to wear it," Castiel commanded, more firmly when Dean didn't immediately do anything.

Dean's throat worked violently and he seemed unable to say anything for a time, breath wheezing in his throat as his eyes closed, fingers shaking in growing arousal and need. He cracked his eyes open and stared at Castiel, who was now staring at him as though worried, concerned, that he'd done something wrong.

"How did you know?" Dean asked, hoarsely, turning his gaze from his lover to the flimsy fabric, eyes round and owlish as he stared.

"Know what, Dean?" Castiel asked, head tilted to the side as he regarded Dean curiously.

"I - this is a turn on for me, okay? I have a thing for - " and Dean sat down sharply on the edge of his bed, legs unable to hold his weight any longer. "I like lacy things against my skin."

Castiel smiled, tender gaze crinkling at the corners with the force of his small, tempted grin but still unable to hide the lust trapped within their cerulean depths.

"I didn't know, Dean. I just saw this and got a - reaction," and Castiel looked down at his own dick as though embarrassed.

"You sly dog," and Dean chuckled in genuine amusement at his lover.

"Jimmy liked it. I like it. I want you to wear it for me," and Castiel's voice grew more insistent, commanding, needy as he strode to stand in front of Dean, legs spread at such an angle, his erection pressed and bulged against the front of his pants.

Dean's gaze caught and held, his throat working as he stared at Castiel's unmistakable erection, and he glared up at Castiel, lustily.

"Okay," he said quietly. "Just give me a minute to change, will you?"

Castiel nodded, didn't turn away while Dean undressed hastily, fingers fumbling clumsily with suddenly unresponsive clothing, dick springing free from his boxers to stand proud and leaking up towards his abdomen. Dean could barely pull the teddy up and over his hips, Castiel's slender fingers helping him with the fragile fabric, lips held close to Dean's cheek, breath huffing out over Dean's sweat sheened skin.

Dean's eyes closed, his mouth gaped as his throat worked convulsively, struggling against the feel of lace pressed against his straining erection, feeling good against his taut skin. He almost came at the feel of it against him, tongue lapping out as he opened his eyes to see Castiel standing already naked and hard in front of him. Dean hadn't seen him undress, but the evidence was standing before him in expanses of naked flesh, and the angel's clothes pooled at his feet in messy tangles.

Castiel's hands suddenly pushed against Dean's shoulders, urged him down upon the bed, before straddling him, trapping him beneath the weight of his own body and making Dean huff and groan with need, with want, hands grappling with the angel's smooth skin uselessly.

He watched as Castiel scooted down his body, weight transferring from Dean's lace clad hips, to his knees, to his ankles, before Castiel ducked his head right down eagerly. Castiel mouthed at the thin lace covering Dean's dick, breath hot and tongue wet against the hunter's trapped erection, brows pulled down in a frown of concentration as he strived for the best way to pleasure his lover spread-eagled before him.

Dean's gasps turned into guttural moans, head thrashing as Castiel's mouth suckled him expertly into completion, spunk staining the front of the teddy in hot strands as he screamed and moaned for Castiel, shudders of desire rocking his sturdy frame as his fingers grappled uselessly at Castiel's naked shoulders. The angel's hot, wet mouth left his soft member reluctantly, trailing kisses over Dean's expectant body, hands leaving sweaty marks wherever they landed.

Dean could feel just how hard Castiel was, his erection dragging pre cum over Dean's exposed skin as the angel's mouth attached to one lace clad nipple and suckled the hardened nub with flicks of his tongue, and gentle nips of his teeth, lips pulling and straining around the nipple. Dean moaned his lover's name, need thick and heavy in his mouth as he watched the angel lap and lave at his nipple hungrily, mewling as he worked.

Dean was back at full hardness again by the time Castiel had worked his way over to Dean's other nipple, mouth attaching to the pebbled, raised nub and suckling eagerly. Dean cried out, unable to take any more and needing to be fucked or to fuck; he didn't care which. He felt Castiel's hands drag at the flimsy silken straps of the teddy, easing them down until they were off his shoulders. Dean helped him to pull the teddy free, wriggling carefully free of the lace and voile until he was completely naked once more.

He angled his legs around Castiel's body, inviting him in when Castiel looked hopefully down at him, lips red and swollen, making him look fragile and young before him. Dean gasped, a long low, drawn out note as he settled his palms against Castiel's small ass and pushing him in closer. Castiel's dick nudged up against Dean's tight little hole, almost breached him without preparation and Dean squirmed uncomfortably beneath him.

"You wait here," Castiel commanded, voice harsh, hoarser than usual as he panted against the lust roaring through his body unbidden.

Dean tried to nod, instead laid back against the bed and watched his lover pad across the room to retrieve lube from Dean's bag, cool liquid half gone now with repeated use in previous nights. The hunter stood, got to his feet, unable to stand laying there while Castiel fussed with the lube, trying to uncap it with trembling fingers too unsteady to do much. Dean closed the distance between them, firm lips parted, eyes wide and intent on Castiel as the angel finally popped the cap from the lube and squeezed strands of shining liquid over his slender fingers gently.

He looked up at Dean's approach, eyes wide and far from innocent when he saw just how hard and ready Dean was, dick curling up towards his abdomen in readiness and arousal. He let Dean stop in front of him, steal a quick, dirty kiss, all open mouths and wet, probing tongues, thick, aroused moans falling from parted lips eagerly.

Dean laced his fingers through Castiel's soft, dark hair, pulled his lover in closer still and feeling Castiel's dick bob and rub against the hunter's thigh, smearing pre-cum over his skin in wet strands. Dean didn't care, didn't even seem to notice; instead he counted it as another way for Castiel to mark him, to claim him for his own. He certainly didn't expect the angel to move so swiftly, to slam him up against the far motel room wall, back, shoulderblades connecting with garishly patterned wallpaper behind.

Dean cried out in arousal rather than pain, enjoying the feel of Castiel taking control and commanding him, arousal hanging thick and heavy between them as the angel stole another open mouthed kiss, wet tongue licking inside Dean's mouth harshly. Dean didn't even see Castiel move until he was facing that garishly patterned wallpaper, wondering why they didn't just redecorate in here.

Castiel'e eyes ran over Dean's body appraisingly, loved the perfect muscular tones of it, ran his hands over Dean's back and making him twitch and laugh when he hit a sensitive, ticklish spot. Castiel leant forward, kissed between Dean's shoulderblades, licked his tongue out over the skin to lap at a falling droplet of sweat before it went too far.

His breath blasted against Dean's skin, hands travelling down and cupping, kneading Dean's ass with firm strokes of slender fingers, making the hunter murmur his approval and spread his legs all the wider, as though inviting Castiel in. The angel slipped lube slick fingers down the crack of Dean's ass, found his tight little hole and pressed in, making Dean jerk and cry out with the suddenness of it, voice tinged with pain and ecstasy.

"Please," Dean panted out, voice hoarse, strangled, pleading at the feel of Castiel loosening him, widening his hole and preparing him for his dick. "Please, Cas, please. Faster. I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me, Cas."

"As you wish," Castiel murmured, tongue lapping out to lick Dean's ear and making the hunter shudder afresh.

Castiel eased his fingers from Dean's ass, slicked his aching cock with shining lube, before leaning in close to his hunter, feeling such lust, such love, such power course through him as he thought of what he was about to do with his lover. He leant in closer still, teeth nipping gently at Dean's arm, working his way up to the patch of skin where neck met shoulder, bodies molding together in perfect lines, two pieces of the same whole.

Dean braced himself against the wall as Castiel pushed his dick inside him, breath insistent and needy against his neck, one hand clamped over Dean's hand print scar securely. Dean pushed back on Castiel's dick, a wordless cry pushing past bloodless lips at the feel of Castiel filling him so completely it felt like the final piece of the puzzle had finally slotted into place.

Castiel's free hand snaked around Dean's hip, settled on a bare patch of skin near to Dean's cock, so close he was almost touching him but he wasn't. Dean pleaded with him to move, to touch him, to fuck him, anything so long as something happened. He cried out when Castiel finally did, hips stuttering and jerking against his own in erratic rhythms at first until their bodies smoothed out into gentle lines, fluid motions, giving and taking as much as they wanted from one another, movements speeding up, rutting frantically against one another.

Castiel's fingers made the final leap onto Dean's cock, wrapped around his straining erection and snapped against the skin furiously, smoothing pre-cum in strands over Dean's dick. Dean's voice was unrecognisable to them both as words, pleas fell from parted firm lips and he wanted Castiel to fuck him harder still.

Castiel complied eagerly, pushing his dick as far as he could, as hard he could into Dean's tight little hole, loving the feel of his hunter wrapped so tight around his erection, pleasuring him as much as he was pleasuring Dean. Their sweat, their cries, their moans combined and they fucked against the wall desperately, as images of Dean clad in lace and faint scraps of silk eased through Castiel's mind. He came, shooting his load deep into Dean at the thought of him sexy in lace and all for him laid bare in silky glory.

Dean felt Castiel's climax fill him, heard Castiel's screams of his name, panted gasps filling and splitting the air behind him as the angel shuddered against him. Dean's eyes drifted closed as his mouth hung open, wordless noises falling from his throat as Castiel's hand still tugged and stroked at Dean's erection, until the hunter came, shooting thick ropes of his release over Castiel's palm and across the wall in front of him.

Castiel withdrew slowly, dropping one soft kiss to the nape of Dean's neck, silken lips lingering against sweaty skin and making the hunter shudder anew. Dean turned to face his lover, mouth still hanging open and gasping, eyes lazy and fucked out as he smiled at Castiel wearily.

"Let's do this again another night and not just for tonight, okay?" Dean panted out, trying to catch his breath long enough to be coherent. "Only next time, you wear the lace."

Castiel leant in, smiled, kissed him, before nodding agreeably, gazes locked and intense, filled with possessive love that left no room for anyone else.

"Yes, Dean, I'd like that," he agreed, quietly.

Dean chuckled at that, sudden laughter breaking the air before he pressed a quick peck of a kiss on Castiel's open mouth, transferring his kiss from Castiel's lips to his nose affectionately.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked, amusement lighting up his gaze as he watched the small crinkles appear at Dean's eyes, the way his face lit up just the same way it did every time that the hunter laughed.

"I have a kinky angel for a boyfriend, who knew?" Dean said, proudly, drawing Castiel in for another kiss and a cuddle.

"You love me being kinky though all the same," Castiel announced rather than asked, watching as Dean's amused smile shift and morph into a tender one instead.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do," Dean said, eyes never leaving Castiel's, making the angel smile back at him.

Castiel leant forward, spared Dean further conversation with another well placed, well timed kiss, slender hands cupping Dean's face as they tangled together in a heap upon the bed nearby. Dean drew the sheets, the cover over their naked bodies, lips still locked in a searing kiss that turned dirty, more intimate, refusing to part even when Sam slipped in minutes later.

The younger Winchester saw their naked state, the mess of the sheets and the room around them, the discarded lingerie on the floor and promptly left, door closing quietly behind him to afford them an extra slice of privacy. He smiled to himself beneath the cool moonlight, thinking that their date must have been successful for all their passionate embrace, so wrapped up in each other they didn't even register his arrival and subsequent departure.

He padded away across the parking lot, determined to give them space for the rest of the night by getting himself a separate room to himself. He was sure he didn't want to hear their frantic love making any more than they wanted him listening in either ...

-fini-


End file.
